The Wager
by SAM IS MY FRIEND
Summary: Events leading up to and following the end of the livestream. Complete Smut. General disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.


The Wager

A massive grin spread across my face. I could barely contain my gleeful excitement in the seconds before that last round of two truths and a lie. I knew that I was about to tell Bunny how much I wanted him to kiss me. Live. While eight thousand people watched on the internet. I downed my beer for a bit of liquid courage and told him, "you once said that you were a really good kisser so convincingly that I've always wondered how true that was." His eyes went wide, and panic flash-ed across his face while I told a lie about where his nickname came from.

"I don't understand," he said, swivelling away from me in his chair. The bloody goof refused to take the hint.

Fuck. I had just laid everything on the line and Sam had clumsily deflected my advances. In order to hide my embarrassment and calm my nerves, I called for the fireball and took a shot. I tried to curl up into a ball to hide while the drunk doofus beside me worried about the score.

A little while later inspiration hit me, and I discovered a new, hopeful feeling sneaking into my mind. An idea had formed itself and I knew that if I played my cards just right, I just might be able to get what I wanted. As Whitney plopped herself down between Bunny and I, I drew Sam's attention to the livestream's chat. Specifically, I pointed out that a particular suggestion was being repeated over and over again by the fans. The Smaude shippers were out in full force and I thought that, if he wouldn't kiss me because he wanted to, he just might do it because the fans demanded it. It would be something at least.

"How many subscribers would we have to get...?" I started to ask, and Whitney freaked out beside me. The chat freaked out. The butterflies in my stomach freaked out. Sam seemed determined not to get what I was hinting at. But I will be forever grateful to Whitney for being my wing-woman, because she spelled out the wager in terms that Bunny couldn't refuse: one million subscribers and I'd get my wish. I tried to play it cool, but my heart fluttered and threatened leap out of my chest when he agreed. Now all I needed was for us to hit that milestone. Soon.

For the next two hours I could barely take my eyes off the subscriber count as it creeped closer and closer to one million. And then, with time running out, we did it! The sub count finally ticked over into seven digits and everyone in the office cheered. I was happy for the channel, sure. But mostly I was ecstatic that I would finally get my heart's desire.

When it finally happened, I was disappointed. I'm sure the nerdlings lived it. The office thought it was great, Joel couldn't contain his surprise when I tried to slip Sam the tongue. I mean, hey, no tomorrow, right?

Buy Sam freaked out when I did that. He pulled back and let out a bizarre, non-vocal grunt. And then he followed that up with a kiss in the cheek. What a way to douse the torch I've been carrying.

The cameras were off. The afterparty was winding down, and everyone in the office was riding the wave a euphoria that grips performers after a good show. Except me. I was moping in the bathroom, feeling increasingly maudlin, knowing that my last day as a SourceFed Nerd host was finally, undeniably over. Well... that and the fact that even though Sam had followed though with The Kiss, nothing else had materialized out of it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to force a happy expression onto my face, but I just couldn't manage it. I sighed and said to myself, doing my best Emperor Palpatine, "well, at least my vibrator is fully operational." Despite my mood, I managed a chuckle at that and made up my mind to rejoin the party in order to say my final goodbyes.

I made my way from one friend to the next, sharing heartfelt moments with each of them. All of the other hosts, the editors, producers, the crew, trying to avoid Sam as inconspicuously as possible. Trying to put off the inevitable as long as I could. Eventually, however, I couldn't put it off any longer. He caught up to me and took hold of my hands and smiled at me. I couldn't help it: I felt tears forming behind my eyes.

"Maude," he said, "I've absolutely loved working with you for the past year. I'm going to miss seeing you here every day. Whitney's great, but no one will ever be able to replace you in my mind."

I wrapped him up in a tight hug and pressed my body into his, trying desperately to get some kind of reaction from him. Sadly, his hands stayed chastely in the centre of my back. I buried my face in his neck, squeezing my eyes shut to hold back the tears. And with nothing left to lose I whispered into his ear, "Bunny, can I at least get a proper kiss? One where you don't freak out in the middle of it?"

I felt him stiffen, but not in the good way. He disentangled himself from my embrace and took a step back. His face had darkened into an ominous glower. He seemed genuinely upset. I was absolutely mystified. "Maude," he said, "that's not fair. The cameras are all off, no one's filming this anymore. You don't need to tease my like this anymore."

I just stood there, stunned. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You've had your fun torturing me," he went on, "please let it go."

"Torturing you?"

"You know, all the really obvious flirting you've been doing to make the Smaude shippers go nuts. I know that it's all a joke to you. That you're just doing it for the views. So, now that you're not part of the channel, I'd like you to stop." And he gave me a pleading look, and my heart did a somersault.

"Sam," I said, taking a step closer to him, "I've never been joking about this." I leaned in even closer. "I want you. More than anything. Your lips on mine, your hands on my skin, your cock inside me. Given the choice between you and Star Wars, I'd choose you. Fuck, I'll throw you down on the floor right here and ride you until you pop like warm champagne if you don't mind an audience."

A look of complete shock spread over his face. "Uh... um... I do mind, kinda," he stammered.

"Well then," I smirked, "we'll need to find a nice private room for you to fuck me." I took his hand and pulled him into the nearest office and closed the door.

As the door slammed shut, we crashed into an embrace. He ran his hands through my hair, and I kicked off my heels to bring my face down to his height. As our lips pressed together Sam's hands traced the curves of my hips, but I was a bit more direct. I went straight for the goods, slipping a hand between his legs. I was disappointed to feel a much smaller bulge than I'd hoped for. I frowned, and our lips came apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I was a little too drunk to stop myself from blurting out, "I thought you were going to be bigger." As soon as I said it I was mortified, worried that I might've just upset him and ruined this for myself. Thankfully he just laughed.

"Size matters not. Judge me by my size, do you?" And he grinned that big, goofy grin that always makes me weak in the knees. "Don't worry," he went on, "I'm a grower, not a shower."

"Perfect," I said, "just as long as you're not the fastest man alive. I want to enjoy myself." Poking a finger into his chest, I pushed him backwards into a couch, and practically leapt on top of him, straddling his lap. He grabbed my hips with both hands and I clumsily tugged at his bow tie, mangling it before finally getting it undone. I tossed it behind me and then, giggling, I fumbled with the studs down the front of his tux. One by one they came undone and I kissed the pale, newly exposed skin. Leaning back, I delicately traced the outline of his marker-drawn abs and pecs. I rocked my hips, grinding my pussy on his hardening cock and a primal grunt escaped his throat. I reached up behind my head to undo the collar of my dress, letting the top fall forward.

Sam's eyes were transfixed. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he had never seen a pair of tits before. I leaned forward and he craned his neck to take one of my nipples in his mouth.

Suddenly, I was jolted back to the reality of the situation by the sound of a door opening. Sam and I both froze as Whitney came barging in. Her eyes went wide and she quickly closed the door behind her while Sam and I scrambled to put ourselves back together.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Whitney squealed.

"It's- it's not what it looks like," Sam studdered.

"Come on Sam," Whitney replied, grinning from ear to ear, "it's exactly what it looks like." She held her hand up to me for a high five and I sheepishly obliged, forgetting that I was still holding the front of my dress up. We both giggled as I quickly covered my tits with my hands before managing to fix my dress again. Without another word, she backed out of the door she had entered, flashing us a quick thumbs-up.

Sam, still missing his bow tie and one of his shirt studs took me in his arms and kissed me passionately, showing me exactly what he had meant when he said that he was a really good kisser. It was, by far, the best one yet. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

As we waited outside for the Uber he kept one arm around me holding me to him, teasing me, keeping his touch fresh in my mind. Being outside in the cool air it occurred to me to be a little modest and I tried to stand up straight, not to respond. But I wanted it, right then and there.

The car pulled up and we scrambled inside, with him pretty much tugging me in. He told the driver his address and then turned his attentions to me. I tried to save some face, brushing some hair away from my face when I felt his fingers stroking my hair, his lips finding the curve where my neck meets me shoulder and working it. I started to protest, but then I felt his hand on my knee and I melted, fumbling for the words again and not finding them.

I could feel my breath coming shorter and faster as I tried to read the face of the driver in the rear view mirror. He was very professional, but I found myself trying to make eye contact so that he can see that I'm not like this, I'm actually very proper. But Sam whispered, "I can't wait to finally fuck you," and it was too much. I closed my eyes, the shivers of pleasure too much for me to focus on anything else right then. I tilted my head back, feeling his teeth on my skin, back arching away from the seat.

Getting to his house was a blur, one that ended with us in his bedroom, standing in front of a full-length mirror. He spun me around to face our reflection. I reached back to stroke the back of his neck, and his hands moved over my body, cupping my breasts and ass. I arched my back and turned my head to kiss him and as my lips brushed his, I pulled my dress up so I could slip my other hand into my panties and caress my clit. I felt his hand meet mine and cover my cunt, sliding on the wetness. Between the strange pornography of what I was seeing and the overwhelming sensations, I was having problems standing up. I was some broken, fucked-up doll in his arms — he wasn't going to stop playing, no matter how limp I got.

"Fuck you're wet. When did you get so wet?" he asked my reflection.

"In the car. When you told me you wanted to fuck me."

The hand in my panties moved and a middle finger slipped easily between my lips. I watched the creature in the mirror open her mouth and I let out a gasp. The hand on my breast moved, taking the fabric of my dress and tugging it upwards.

"Lift your arms."

I did. I reached up, let him pull the dress up over my head, and clasped my hands behind his neck, locking them there. With his arm back across my chest, he pushed his hips into me. His cock was hard enough to hurt me a little. Not a lot though, because the finger in my cunt was making any kind of negative thought almost impossible. I ground myself against his hand and moaned.

Whatever I had thought about the scene in the mirror before, it was looking gorgeously erotic to me now. He leant his head forward and pressed his lips to my cheek. Parting his lips, he kissed my skin once, and then slid his tongue over it.

"Watch yourself come," he whispered. "Then I'm going to fuck you."

The words were bad enough, but his hand slid lower, pushing two fingers into my core and pressing on my clit with heel of his palm. My hips rolled, helping him move his fingers inside of me. God, it felt good. I panted and groaned, trying to keep my eyes open as the jolts of warm pleasure surged up my body.

"Do it," he whispered. He raised his head to watch as I fucked myself on his hand. His fingers spread across my chest, trapping a nipple and pulling it, pinching it, as I started to writhe.

It hit me like a gust of hot wind, from out of nowhere. I gasped and let out a low, stuttered moan as I started to cum, impaling myself over and over again, violently on his fingers.

"More, Maude…more. Make it last," he urged.

Even after I'd stopped moving, his fingers plunged into me repeatedly, drawing the orgasm out until I thought my skin would peel off and I was moaning words with no meaning.

I had to let go of his neck and pull his hand out from between my legs, finally. The sensation had become excruciating.

"Stop…please. I can't take any more."

He laughed, picked me up and dropped me on the bed with a bounce. "Don't fool yourself, you can take a lot more."

"I meant"

"Sh-h. I know what you meant," he said. He lifted one of my feet and started extracting my feet from my heels, as I lay sprawled and panting. He pulled one off, tossed it and started on the other. I could see his cock tenting his pants and wondered how he managed to be so dexterous when he was obviously so horny. The minute I got turned on, my motor skills went to shit. He flipped my other shoe over his shoulder and loomed over me.

He barely had to touch me. I was ready, I knew. No matter how tight I was, his dick was just going to slide right in, because my little pussy was dripping. Slowly and meticulously, he slid my panties to one side and braced himself above me. A finger slipped into my slit as he shoved his tongue down my throat aggressively. My moans of pleasure were muffled by our kisses, and his fingers worked their magic. I felt waves of pleasure stacking up inside me, on the verge of cascading in that glorious release.

He didn't want me to come just yet though. He slowly slid my panties down my thighs, leaving me completely naked, exposed and vulnerable. He spread my legs open wide, flattening my thighs on the bed. Agonizingly patient, he kissed the insides of my thighs, gently stroked my hips and belly, inching inexorably but glacially toward my pussy. The slower he went, the more it teased me and heightened my anticipation. His mouth was everywhere but where I desperately wanted his kisses.

And suddenly his mouth was on my cunt. I gasped. One big thick long lick from the bottom of my pussy to the top of my swollen clit. Slowly. Again. I squirmed and griped the blankets, surrendering.

He and I were so in sync. He acted out my desires without being told. He was in my head, he knew exactly what I wanted. He spread my lips with his fingers and licked my clit. Swirled his tongue around it in a circular motion and then put the whole thing in his mouth. Sucked on it. Not too much pressure, but just enough to make me uncomfortable. He released his lips and start licking from my clit down to the opening of my cunt. He shoved that magical tongue into me, repeating this cycle until my body was gyrating against his tongue in rhythm. As I was about to finally cum, I grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into me as my whole body convulsed.

Once I stopped shaking, he kissed my pussy again. "Good girl," he said, smiling up at me from between my thighs.

At that moment, all I wanted was to bring him up to my level, where he would want it like me: so bad it clouded all his thoughts and reduced the world to raw animalistic lust.

I sat up and pounced on him like the cougar I am. I tore off his jacket, followed by his vest and white shirt. He kicked off his shoes and I yanked his pants down. Clumsily, I got my lips around his cock. It had been a while and I was in no state for the finer points of sex, but soon I could feel him taking control, his hand in my hair guiding my head up and down on his shaft. He bucked his hips and made very satisfied sounds as I sucked him, and I raised my eyes to him to see him half-smirking down at me. Then he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of my mouth around him.

Suddenly, he stooped down and scooped me up in his arms so my breasts were level with his face, kissing through my cleavage as he pushed me back against the wall. I wrapped my legs under his ribs, fingers laced behind his head, drawing his hungry mouth to my nipples. He knew better than to go straight there though. He held back, teasing just along the edges and making me grunt some desperate, urgent sounds before he lay his tongue flat across the nub of my breast and licked. The sudden surge of pleasure felt like a violinist bowing a string, the note shooting through my entire body. I squeezed him with my legs as he flicked my nipple with his tongue.

He turned his attentions to my other breast as I craned my neck to kiss his head. He threw me down on the bed. He kissed my thighs, and I whimpered and wrapped my legs behind his neck. He knew I was well past foreplay, but he held back for a second before going down on me. Little quick licks on my clit as he ran a finger between my lips. I fell back to the bed wanting to ride each little jolt of pleasure. I grabbed my breasts, every touch and contact adding to the heap of pleasure that was rumbling through my brain. I moaned and a begged for it as he teased me close to another orgasm, until I lifted my hips up, trying to get over that final hump to release. He pulled back, then started climbing up over me. I looked at him rising above me, breath short and shallow, my whole world displaced by my need for him.

He teased me at first, rubbing his cock along the outside of my pussy, between my lips and across my clit. Every inch of my body ached to have him inside me. "Fuck me, Sam," I moaned, "I can't stand it any more."

And then he pushed into me, filling me up and I lost myself in that, his dick inside me and his pelvis against my clit. He thrusted repeatedly, steadily, finding a rhythm that seems to take on a life of its own. I got closer and closer, feeling his cock surge into me, then recede, leaving me feeling empty and wanting, then right back in, pushing me back up to cloud nine.

He pulled out entirely and slid his arms underneath my hips. With no further warning he flipped me over so my ass was in the air. I giggled and arched my back, inviting him to take me from behind. I felt him plunge into me suddenly and completely, forcing an ecstatic moan from my throat.

"I'm so fucking close," I told him, and he reached up and grabbed my hair at the nape of my neck, pulling so my head was stretched back, and he kissed and bit my neck as he thrust into me hard and deep. This unexpected roughness tipped me over the edge and I came, hard, feeling my orgasm reverberate through me, my legs shook as I tried to catch my breath.

Slowing his pace as I came down from my high, Sam ran his hands over my ass and gave me a light little spank. He continued to stroke my butt cheeks and give little spanks using the palm of his hand. I liked the tingle it gave me, and I arched my back to press harder into his hands as well as force his dick deeper inside me. I pulled away and turned to him, kissing him deeply, and then caught him by surprise and flipped him so that he was flat on his back with me on top.

I bent over to kiss him and reached between my legs for his dick. Finding it, I gave it a quick squeeze and guided it into my eager pussy. "Remember Bunny," I teased him, "like warm champagne..." He just smirked and held my slim waist in his hands.

I gyrated my hips in a slow, steady rhythm, trying my best to look sexy for him, even though I knew that by now my hair and makeup were a mess. Our eyes locked as I rode him, gradually picking up the pace. Before long I was running out of breath and I needed to put my hands on his chest to hold myself upright. The slight change in angle worked miracles: I was suddenly on the brink of cumming again. Just as I felt the fire erupt from inside me I bit down on my lower lip and grunted in an entirely unladylike manner.

Underneath me, I felt Sam's entire body tense up. His grip tightened and he tugged me further down onto him and he pulsed inside of me. I could feel the warm liquid filling me up as I collapsed on top of him.

Breathless, I rolled off of him and we both just lay there holding each other in the afterglow. He had that adorable smile on his goofy face again, and he held up his hand for a high five.

"You're such a nerd," I laughed as we tried—and failed—to connect.


End file.
